XFiles With Friends Like These
by spookysister7
Summary: Amazons, slaves, a smokey room... What more could you want? violence


Title - With Friends Like These...

Author - Spookysister7

Email address - - http/ - PG-13 all violence, no lang.

Category - A, MT, ST, UST

Spoilers - After Season 4

Keywords - Amazons, slaves, a smokey room... What more could you want?

Summary - Did Scully kill Mulder? And who planned this trip?

Feedback - Please, oh please, oh please! I'm young, I'm stupid, I need help! Thanx! Post anywhere! Just keep my name and let me know.

Disclaimer -

Mulder and Scully are not mine

They aren't making me a dime

They belong to my man, Chris

And Fox, the company of bliss

Skinner does not belong to me

But if he did, I'd be filled with glee

Krycek and Flukie, don't forget Eve

Alright, I'm done, and now I'll leave

But just remember, morning glory

They're not mine, now read the story

Disclaimer poem by: Kelly Paleczny

Author's note - Die Hard SkinnerChick! I'm a big fan of 'What would happen if...', so here we go! (Keep reading, it gets better... or is that worse?) All is as it seems!

X-Files: With Friends Like These…

Mulder's cry of agony pierced the still, humid night air. Hands grasping the hilt of the dagger, Mulder didn't know if pulling it out or letting it stay in would be more painful. I guess it really doesn't matter. He thought to himself. I'll be dead before I can make up my mind. His glazed eyes didn't blink as they focused on the face of the stranger who had killed him, a stranger who he had once considered his closest friend. Tears of pain dug furrows in his dirty cheeks and rolled unhampered down his stubbly jaw as he looked into his murder's large blue eyes. Before he faded into darkness, he whispered the only question that still mattered.

"Why?"

Scully didn't answer.

"Journal entry. As I say this, I realize what has happened. I have been forced to murder my partner. My hands are stained with his blood. We left him, all alone, in the woods outside the fence. If somehow he survives this, he'll never be able to forgive me for what I have done tonight. What I chose to do. I can say to others, "I was protecting my cover." I can say to myself, "If I hadn't done it, we'd both be dead.", but that will never make it right. I have blood on my hands. If they find this, they'll kill me too. I don't care anymore. If he's dead, all alone, fading away, and I'm responsible… I have to save him, even if it means… No. I'm a scientist. I can think logically. My only hope now is to wait and pray. Pray that somehow he survives and somehow forgives. End entry."

Removing the tape from the recorder, Scully slipped it into her bra. A knock on the rough wooden door startled her out of her reverie.

"Scully, we're gathering. Come on." A large red-headed woman in a flannel shirt said. Scully stuffed the recorder deeper into the pocket of her stained blue jeans and followed the woman into the main room of the converted barn. Eleven women stood in a circle in the middle of the large living room. As Scully and Dominique joined them, the circle was complete.

"Scully of the outside world has proven herself today. The sacrifice of her former slave is proof of her loyalties to the Amazon code." The red-headed woman said. Together, the group chanted the code.

"No man shall be treated better than the animals that crawl in the dirt, nor shall any man gain the title of freeman, nor shall any man harm a woman, his better, in any way, physically or mentally. All men are slaves and should be treated as property to be bought, sold, and destroyed when woman sees fit." As she recited the words, Scully could not erase the memory of Mulder's plaintive "Why." The memory's whisper led her thoughts back to a happier time. Funny, this had not been Mulder's favorite idea from the start. She had almost forgotten.

"You can't think you'll get her to help you. Scully is completely loyal to Mulder." Skinner said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Indeed. Well, loyalties can change. They are getting too close. They need to be… separated." The Smoking Man said as he leaned back in the armchair.

"You tried that before. They find ways of connecting, even when apart."

"I'm sure there are ways to create a rift between the two." The Smoking Man rasped conspiratorially. Skinner thought quickly.

"How about a test? I've got a case that's guaranteed to cause tension between them. If they remain friends after this case, you leave them be for a while, if not…" Skinner trailed off.

"If not, they will do my job for me. Very well, I agree with this test. Just be sure to find a suitable case, or this agreement is off." The Smoking Man said as he left the office. Skinner picked up a file.

"I already have one in mind." He whispered to himself.

"But, sir, this isn't an X-file! Why us? " Mulder asked plaintively.

"Agent Scully fits the parameters needed to infiltrate this cult, and I'm not letting her go in alone." Skinner said calmly.

"Of course not, but how am I going to get in? It's women only, except for… Oh, no. No way!" Mulder said, backing away from the desk.

"She is going to need a slave…" Skinner said, mouth twitching in a suspiciously satisfied smirk. "You will accompany Agent Scully on this mission. Here are the plane tickets. You leave at 0800 hours. Dismissed." Skinner rose and left the office. Ashen faced, Mulder didn't move.

"Slave?" He whined miserably.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this assignment. How could Skinner think I'd be interested in undercover work?" Scully said as she paced in front of Mulder's desk.

"I won't believe this was Skinner's idea. He'd never let an agent go in alone… Oh, no." She said with a smirk.

"Let me guess… You're coming too." She grinned as Mulder sighed and dropped his head to the desk. Forehead still pressed to the wood, he said

"We leave at 0800 hours… Master." Scully snorted as Mulder gave a deep, depressed sigh.

"This is not going to be fun."

Their plane ride to Columbia, South Carolina was uneventful, with the exception of Mulder's sullen silence and Scully's self satisfied smirk. As they neared their destination, a short drive away, the climate changed. The city of Columbia had been a normal, quiet little city, similar to any number of cities scattered throughout the United States. As they moved deeper into the woods, however, noon became midnight as dense trees blocked the light of the sun and turned dark, empty roads into tunnels of mist. Whitewashed churches broke the monotony every few miles, always accompanied by a well-lit cemetery sitting complacently next door. Random mailboxes marked the dirt roads leading deeper into the forest and farther away from civilization. Following the map, Scully turned onto a muddy gravel road and followed it until it dead ended at a large barn surrounded by a twelve-foot barbed wire fence.

"Friendly welcome, isn't it?" Scully muttered to Mulder as she stopped the car beside the towering front gate. A large red-headed woman stepped out of the shadows with a shotgun in her hands. Pointing the gun, she loomed over the vehicle.

"You Scully?" She growled. Scully responded coolly.

"Yes, I am. Are you Dominique?" Dominique nodded and gestured with her gun.

"Leave the car. Get your things and follow me." Dominique strode quickly towards the gate.

Scully glanced at Mulder and got out of the vehicle. Popping open the trunk, she waited expectantly. Mulder stared for a few moments, and then finally got the message. Grimacing, he dragged out her two large bags and his small duffel. Mulder followed Scully and Dominique through the gate at a properly humble distance. Striding forward proudly, Scully followed Dominique into the barn. Mulder tried to follow, but Dominique blocked his path.

"Men… are not allowed inside. You will sleep with the others in the slave quarters." She gestured with her head towards a small shed on the far side of the barn.

"You will be called when needed." Mulder opened his mouth to respond when Scully caught his eyes. She shook her head. Swallowing his pride, Mulder bowed, left the bags, and shuffled off towards the shed.

As the days progressed, Mulder saw less and less of Scully. When he did get to talk to her, she spoke to him as coldly as a queen would speak to a commoner. So far, there had been no sign of human sacrifices or anything illegal. The treatment of the men was deplorable, but they were not chained and seemed free to leave at any time. Mulder tried to talk to them, but they almost seemed mute, communicating only when spoken to directly. Mulder was becoming increasingly frustrated. Their orders had been to get proof of illegal operations and get out, but, so far, nothing had happened.

"I'm not going to go through all this and leave without proof." Mulder muttered to himself. "Act like a slave… and have nothing to show for it! That's it. I'm going out to find some evidence." Mulder pretended to sweep out the shed while he plotted his escape. He had given up on telling Scully about his plans. Every time he tried to talk to her, the other women were present, and they never let her out alone. They don't seem to trust her. Mulder thought. As night fell, he listened to the subdued rustling of the men around him. When all was quiet, he snuck out of the shed with a pair of wire cutters he had acquired from the storeroom. Silently, Mulder slipped through the fence and began to search the woods for evidence. Unbeknownced to him, brown eyes watched his escape and sounded the alarm.

A sharp rap on her door awoke her. Scully popped out of the bed, reflexively reaching for her absent sidearm. As she listened, she could hear more knocks on the other women's doors. Curious, Scully slipped into her cloths and went into the living area. After a few moments, ten other women were gathered in the center of the room.

"A man has escaped." Dominique said. "I locked the shed, so the others won't get any ideas, but the man will have to be punished for trying to run away." Scully's heart leapt in her throat. Oh, God! Scully thought. It's Mulder. Why didn't he tell me?

"What are we going to do?" Scully asked. The women looked to Dominique.

"We will catch and discipline him. Hopefully, the owner of this slave is stronger than the last one. I'd hate to have to find another new member." Scully didn't like the way that sounded. She had never found out what had happened to the woman she had replaced. As the women began to search the surrounding forest, Scully spoke to Dominique.

"What happened the last time?" Dominique looked at Scully.

"The last member was not… strong. She could not discipline her slave. We had to punish both of them. Whoever owns the slave must take responsibility for him." Scully swallowed hard. Mulder! How could I punish him, my partner and best friend? Mulder, please hear them coming! She thought desperately. What will I do?

"Over here!" A woman's voice echoed through the forest. Scully tensed. Out of the woods came two women and Mulder. The women had Mulder's arms pinned behind his back. Fighting to get loose, Mulder looked up to see Dominique's rifle pointed at his head. He froze. Keeping an eye on the gun, he glanced imploringly towards Scully. Her stony face did not reassure him.

"What's going on?" Mulder asked her. Scully shook her head.

"Do not speak, slave!" Dominique shouted.

"You dared to insult the Amazon by trying to escape her benevolent care. For this, you must be punished." Dominique gestured with her gun.

"Take him to the altar." She said. Mulder looked around frantically.

"Altar? Hey! What are you going to do? Let go of me!" He screamed as the women dragged him out of the clearing.

"Scully! Help me! What are they going to do? Scully!"

Dominique stared at Scully. Scully fought to keep herself composed. Leaving her face blank, she looked up at Dominique.

"Will you do your duties?" Dominique asked.

"Certainly. He has betrayed our trust. He deserves to be punished." Scully said as coldly as she could. Her mind raced. How am I going to get out of this? She thought.

Dominique nodded and reached into the pack on her back. She pulled out a cloth-wrapped object. Unfolding the cloth, she removed a dagger. The sheath and hilt were richly inscribed with Latin phrases and prayers to the Amazon goddess. Dominique pulled the blade from the sheath to examine it. As she turned it over, the dull lantern light reflected off its glossy, silver surface. Scully shuddered as she envisioned the sharp point piercing Mulder's flesh. Somehow, until that moment, she had held on to the hope that the punishment would be non-fatal. Now she knew. That was no ordinary dagger. That was the type of dagger used for human sacrifice. Engraved on the blade were the Latin words for death and man.

"The dagger must pierce the heart in one blow. Do not pull it out, but let it stay in, as a symbol of our sacrifice to the goddess." Dominique instructed. Scully nodded as Dominique turned and walked toward the altar. Scully followed.

Hidden by the underbrush, a large stone altar sat waiting, stained disconcertingly. Tied to a nearby tree, Mulder struggled to escape his bonds. Dominique and Scully approached the eleven other women.

"It is time." Dominique stated resoundingly. The women nodded. Mulder froze at the tone of Dominique's voice and glanced anxiously at Scully. Scully kept her face coldly composed to avoid breaking down completely and killing them both.

The four largest women approached Mulder. While another woman cut the ropes binding Mulder's hands, the four women kept a strong hold on his arms. Once the ropes were cut, the quartet dragged Mulder towards the altar. Mulder fought them silently but desperately. Grunting with effort, the women pushed him back until he laid face-up on the altar. One woman at each appendage, they held him down, spread-eagle. To make certain he couldn't escape, a fifth woman held the rifle at his head.

Dominique stood beside the altar with the wrapped dagger in her hands. Chanting rapidly, she gestured with her head for Scully to come forward. Kneeling, Dominique presented Scully with the dagger. Chest heaving, Mulder couldn't take his eyes off the shining silver steel. Scully held it gingerly as her mind raced. She couldn't escape. She could only think of one thing. I won't remove the sheath. She thought to herself. That way, it will look convincing, but it has a better chance of avoiding major veins and organs. A dull blade pushes organs aside, instead of slicing through. I have to aim it just right. Avoiding Mulder's eyes, for fear she couldn't carry out her plan, she raised the knife. The chanting grew louder as the others joined Dominique. Aiming the best she could, Scully plunged the dagger down. The wet thunk of metal piercing flesh was barely audible over the scream.

Scully awoke from her remembrances as the sun came up. The women scattered to do their work. Scully pretended to scrub the wooden floor, but her mind was on Mulder. She had to go back and help him. If he wasn't dead already, he would be soon. He couldn't make it out by himself. Exposure and infection would set in, not to mention blood loss. Under the guise of taking a rug out to beat it, she made her way out of the gate. With the keys to the waiting rental car in one pocket and her gun in the other, she went to find and save Mulder.

When she reached the altar, she turned away, nauseated. Fresh blood congealed on the altar's already stained stones. As she drew closer, a glint of silver caught her eye. The dagger rested in a small tuft of grass growing beside the altar. The hilt was covered in blood-red fingerprints, but the blade itself was clean. There was no sign of the sheath. Searching for Mulder, Scully followed a trail of blood to a honeysuckle bush. As she bent down to see where the trail ended, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Mulder?" She whispered.

"Is that you?" There was no answer. Scully pushed aside the bushes and peered into the darkness. There! She could see the vague outline of his body. She reached in and grabbed his feet. Dragging him out, she winced at the amount of blood that stained his shirt a deep crimson. Mulder awoke. When he saw Scully's face, he tried to sit up. The venom in his clouded eyes frightened her. He glared at her as if he expected a deathblow and was prepared.

"Come to finish the job?" He croaked hoarsely. "What? You were afraid I'd escape and rat you out?" Mulder pushed himself upright with his elbows.

"Mulder!" Scully cried, taken aback. "I saved your life."

"Ha!" Mulder spat. He hissed in pain. "I'd hate to see you try to kill me!" He said as his arms buckled. "You didn't have to come out here. I'm dieing anyway, and all you could possibly do is speed me along." Mulder gasped as the still embedded sheath seemed to squirm in his chest. "Did you leave the sheath on for the specific purpose of making it take longer, or were you just absentminded?" Mulder whispered through the pain.

"Mulder, I… I had no choice. They would have killed us both! I left the sheath on because I knew it would do less damage than a sharp blade. I've come to get you. The car's waiting. I'll get you to a hospital. Mulder! Mulder, please!" Scully cried as she lifted his head tenderly. His eyes glazed over as he nodded. I have no choice. After all, what more could she do? He thought weakly. Scully dragged him to his feet. Every breath was torture as he bent nearly in half to lean on Scully's shoulders and stumble towards the rental car.

As they reached the car, Scully opened the back door silently and lowered Mulder in. Hopping into the driver's seat, she started the engine and shot off towards the highway. Mulder's frequent moans and agonized gasps fueled her worry. As she raced along the gravel path, she grabbed the cell phone out of the glove box. She dialed 911 and grunted in frustration. No signal. Mulder's breathing grew shallow as they reached the main road.

"Hold on Mulder!" Scully said. "I'll get you to the hospital." She glanced at her map for the nearest hospital, 30 miles away. As she threw the map back into the glove box, she noticed a sound, or rather, the lack thereof. The engine had fallen silent and the car was slowing to a standstill.

"No!" She cried in desperation. "Not now!" The car stopped across from a small general store.

The store was closed, but there was a payphone by the front door. After checking on Mulder, Scully ran to the payphone and dialed 911. After several rings, the phone picked up.

"This is nine-one-one emergency. Do you need emergency assistance?" The man asked.

"This is Agent Dana Scully of the FBI. I have an agent down, critical stab wound, at the general store on Route 9. The store is called Middleton General. We need an ambulance immediately." Scully said in a rush.

"Right away, ma'am." The man said. "They'll be there in ten minutes." Scully nodded and hung up the phone before the man could say anything more.

Jogging back to the car, she leaned into the backseat to check on Mulder.

"Scully!" He cried as he opened his eyes. Following his gaze, Scully spun and gasped as pain ripped through her body. For a moment, the only thing that registered was Dominique standing there with a bloody knife.

She ripped my shirt! Scully thought to herself as she looked down. The real pain hit. Holding her stomach, Scully stumbled backwards a few steps and fell to the cement. She watched in horror as blood and guts spewed from under her tightly clasped hands. Dominique smiled savagely as she stood over Scully.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you weren't one of us. As I watched you sneak out, I knew my fears had been substantiated. I decided to hide in the trunk of your car and wait for the goddess to deliver you. I also did a little judicious wiring work. Farewell, traitor." At this, she turned towards the car.

Mulder knew that he would die. Scully. He thought weakly. I saw blood. Where is she? He lifted his head as he heard footsteps approach. Scully? As Dominique's imposing form filled the doorframe of the car, Mulder's spirit died within him. Scully's dead. He thought. He had no strength left to fight Dominique off and could only watch in resignation as she came towards him with the bloody knife. He knew Scully had gone down and expected to quickly follow her. He swallowed hard as Dominique reached towards him with the knife. This time there would be no mistake, no mercy. Mulder closed his eyes as Dominique lifted the blade.

A shot rang out. Mulder's eyes snapped opened and locked onto Dominique's shocked face. She arched back, turned, and fell face-down on the pavement.

Scully dropped her gun as she collapsed on the concrete.

Head whirling, Mulder slid out of the car and crawled towards Scully. As he passed Dominique, he reached to feel a pulse. There was none. Mulder continued to crawl towards Scully. As he reached her side, he reeled at the sight of the gushing blood and intestines leaking through her still clamped fingers.

"Oh, God!" His stomach dropped at the sight of her wan face and the growing pool of blood around her. "You'll be okay, Scully. Hang on. Just hang on." He croaked as he looked into her distant eyes. One hand covered the hole in his chest as the other covered her hands. The steadily widening pool of blood surrounding them shimmered in the morning sun.

"Mr. Skinner?" The doctor called out to the ICU waiting room. Skinner stood up.

"You were interested in the John and Jane Doe we picked up yesterday?" The doctor asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yes. I lost contact with two of my agents in the area where you found the Does. The Does seem to match their descriptions." Skinner said.

"We also found a woman near them who had been killed by a gunshot wound, presumably from the Jane Doe. If these are your agents, they have a lot of explaining to do." The doctor said as he pushed open the hospital door. Inside laid Mulder.

"Mulder!" Skinner shouted as he recognized the John Doe.

"Good." The doctor said as he jotted down the replacement on the chart. "Positive identification. He's been in a blood-loss induced coma since we brought him here. He has stabilized. His chest wound was relatively clean for the amount of time he's spent without medical care. The Jane Doe's wounds are far more recent and severe. She's still touch and go for now." Skinner shook his head as he stood over Mulder.

"I wonder what happened. I can't make any arrests until I know all the facts." Skinner turned towards the doctor.

"You said there was a woman with them? Who was she?" The doctor opened his mouth to answer, when a voice croaked,

"Her name was Dominique. Scully killed her." Skinner spun and looked down at Mulder. Mulder met his eyes.

"What happened, Mulder? Why did Scully kill her? How did you both get so badly injured?" Skinner asked.

"How's Scully?" Mulder asked weakly. Skinner looked worried.

"The doctor said it's touch and go for a while. Her wounds were extensive." Mulder shut his eyes and nodded.

"When she wakes up, tell her thanks. She'll understand." With that, Mulder fell unconscious once more.

She stabbed him over and over again. His betrayed eyes burned holes into her heart. She tried to stop but couldn't. She brought the knife down again and again. His blood spewed everywhere. The world was red and dripping. His hazel eyes reflecting the glint of the knife was the only light left in the world. She watched her reflection in his dead eyes as she turned the knife around and plunged it into her stomach. She screamed.

"Agent Scully, wake up! Wake up, it's a dream!" Skinner said as he touched her shoulder. Panting furiously, Scully opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"A dream? I wish." She whispered, looking away. Her head snapped up suddenly terrified. "Mulder. How is he? Did he… did he make it?" She asked desperately.

"He's okay." Skinner said as he patted her hand. "He woke up a couple of hours ago. He asked how you were and told me to tell you thanks." Skinner said with a raised eyebrow. Scully nodded weakly, releaved.

Mulder shuffled into Scully's hospital room. Propped up on pillows, Scully watched him enter.

"Hey there, young thing." Mulder croaked hoarsely.

"Hey, old fellow. We do look like a couple of old retirees, don't we?" Scully said smiling. Her face fell into a thoughtful frown. "I have a question, Mulder." Mulder shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor.

"Okay. Shoot." He winced at the pun. Well, at least I didn't say I'd take a stab at it. He thought. Scully continued.

"Why did you warn me? You thought… Was I just the lesser of two evils?" Mulder sighed and seemed to sag.

"When I saw Dominique behind you, my first instinct was to warn you. At the time, I didn't know why. After you shot her, and I saw you there… I realized something." He finally met her eyes.

"I couldn't let you die, no matter what you had done to me. You are Scully, you're my friend." He reached for her hand and held it gently. "No matter what happens, you will always be my friend." Mulder said. Scully squeezed his hand.

"And you will always be mine, Mulder." She whispered, holding his gaze.

In the doorway, Skinner smiled and moved on.

END


End file.
